Love grows
by kepc
Summary: A different take on Alex's farewell to Stevie at his wedding to Fiona.
1. Chapter 1 I love you

**_Alex's wedding to Fiona..._**

In her pale green bridesmaids dress Stevie stands in the shade of the willows as the horses graze nearby.

Using all of her strength she tries to hold back her tears.

Again and again Fiona's words circle around in her head .

" Look at him he's so happy. You can try to break us up but he'll believe me now I'm his wife. Go on just try and you'll lose his friendship ...he loves me not you."

Inhaling Stevie holds the fence and her tears.

" There you are aren't ya gunna say goodbye mate." His voice deep and low calls to her.

She doesn't turn but distracts herself with the horses and fence replying." You'll be back."

...

He stands looking at her.

The gown soft and light against her tanned skin.

Her beautiful curls caressing her shoulders.

" I'm sorry you didn't get the bridesmaid gig." He pushes.

" Yep." She replies her emotions unable to be disguised.

...

He walks the few steps between them and taking her shoulders turns her to face him.

His head tilts slightly as he sees her tears.

" Hey." He whispers.

She turns her face downwards.

Gently he lifts it back to look at her.

...

" I know things are gunna change Stevie but you're my best mate ya know! My life finally has direction." He explains before hugging her.

Stevies emotions bubble up and before she realises what she's doing the words have left her lips." I love you."

She feels him freeze and his breath stop.

With his hands on her shoulders he looks at her.

...

Tears flow unabated." I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No ! No you shouldn't have. Stevie?" He questions in disbeleif.

" She's lying Alex she's not pregnant, I tried to warn you."Stevie gushes.

He lets go of her like he's been scalded.

...

" Hey baby it's time to go!" Fiona calls as she walks towards them.

Fiona wraps her arms around his waist.

"Unless you want to skip the honeymoon." She comments.

Alex rubs her arms but looks at Stevie." As if that's going to happen."

Stevie looks sad and angry.

Alex and Fiona begin to walk off.

Alex turns back.

She gone.

"Stevie!" He mumbles under his breath.

Fiona wakes him up as their plane lands in Argentina." Alex wake up we're here."

...


	2. Chapter 2 Fiona, Stevie and Claire

**_Argentina.._**

Tess ,Nick and baby Claire wait for Alex and Fiona to disembark.

The reunion is a joyous one and as they walk back to the car Alex pulls Tess back slightly and says." I need to speak to you in private Tess as soon as possible."

" Why what's wrong?" Tess asks.

" I dreamt about Stevie on the plane." He explains.

" Oh." Tess remarks.

" You know something! Has she talked to you?"Alex questions.

...

Fiona walks back to them and linking arms with Alex says." Hey Baby Nick said he's taking us to the markets did you exchange money at the airport? I need to shop."

Alex draws his wallet from his pocket and as he opens it Fiona takes it from him.

Tess raises her eyebrows.

The look isn't lost on Alex.

Fiona scurries back up to Nick not before dumping Alex's empty wallet back in his opened palm.

Tess gives him a baffled look and quips." Well!

...

**_Drovers Run..._**

With the wind in her hair and Banjo's hooves thundering under her Stevie lets the stress of the last few months drift away.

She'd lost him and she had to move on with her life.

Leaving Drovers wasn't an option at this point in time but as soon as she could train Kate up and convince Jodi to take her place she'd be gone.

No point torturing herself any longer.

He didn't love her, he loved Fiona.

The sooner she was out of the picture the sooner Alex's life could settle down.

Fiona would make his life a misery but that was his choice.

She couldn't stand by and watch his heart being hurt again , her own heart couldn't stand it.

...

_**Argentina..**_

Covered it sweat Alex sits bolt upright his heart thumping in his chest.

He squints against the bright sunlight and glances at the clock on the wall.

Rising, he staggers to the bathroom and cupping his hand under the tap drinks before splashing his face with water.

Walking out into the lounge he's greeted by Tess who is sitting feeding Claire.

...

" Oh you didn't sleep for long." Tess remarks.

" Didn't I ? Where's Fiona?"

" Nick took her to the markets after you passed out."

Alex rubs his face and says." Oh. How long will they be away?"

...

" I'm not sure maybe another hour or two why ? What's going on Alex?"

" What do you mean?"

" You said you needed to talk to me." Tess comments looking down at a now sleeping Claire.

Lifting the baby onto her shoulder she gently rubs her back.

She burps loudly.

Alex smiles.

Tess giggles." Delicate little petal isn't she."

"Like her Mum." Alex jokes.

...

"Sorry we missed the wedding." Tess offers.

"Doesn't matter." He replies.

" Well it should." Tess replies indignantly.

" No that's not what I meant Tess. I think I've made a mistake."

" Oh so you know about Stevie." Tess offers.

The look on his face alerts her to a slight problem.

"Know what ?"

" Nothing." Tess replies.

" She loves me." Alex states.

" When did she tell you?"

" She didn't." He states.

Tess frowns and looking puzzled asks." Alex is this jet lag ?"

...

Alex leans forward resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Tess watches him.

"On the plane I dreamt about when I was saying goodbye to Stevie but in the dream she told me she loved me and that Fiona wasn't pregnant." He divulges without looking at her.

" Oh." Tess responds.

He looks at her with such sadness in his eyes she draws breath.

" Just now I woke up with such a fright. I swear I heard Claire telling me to go back to Drovers. It was so real Tess. Back to Drovers not Kilarney but Drovers it was so clear." He whispers.

...

" It's probably just jet lag Alex maybe you should try and have a bit more sleep." Tess suggests.

Shaking his head he replies." No I need to buy a pregnancy test and see if my wife is actually pregnant."

Tess looks shocked ." Not a good way to start a marriage Alex."

" I know she's lied to me before ."

" Oh I meant questioning her about being pregnant." Tess says.

...

" It's for my own peace of mind Tess and I don't see the harm in doing the test do you?"

" Well no. Not if she has nothing to hide." Tess suggests.

" Exactly." Alex states standing up.

" Where do I find a chemist, I need to buy a preg test kit?"

"Upstairs in our bathroom." Tess divulges.

Alex nods and moves upstairs.

...


	3. Chapter 3 Distance

**_Three weeks later...Drovers Run..._**

Alex pulls his Ute to a halt at the front of the house.

Jodi, Kate and a blonde woman are working up at the shed.

He walks towards them.

" Hi!" He calls.

"Hi Alex how are you?" Jodi questions.

" I'm ok Jodi listen I wanted to talk to Stevie is she around?"

" Alex this is Taylor our new worker ." Kate offers.

" G'day Taylor pleased to meet you."Alex replies.

Taylor holds her hand out to shake his hand.

...

Looking back at Jodi Alex asks." Stevie?"

"She's not here Alex." Jodi answers.

His stomach lurches.

" Why where is she?" He asks.

" Up north she's gone to visit Ben."

"Her cousin?" He asks.

"Yes she said she needed a break she seemed really stressed although I'm not sure what about." Kate answers.

Alex looks at her.

...

" How was the honeymoon?" Jodi asks.

He looks at her and replies." You spoke to Tess."

"Yes I did." Jodi replies.

"I don't really want to talk about it Jodi." He comments.

Jodi nods.

...

"When is she back?" He asks.

Kate and Jodi look at each other.

" What?" He asks.

" Well she didn't say she was coming back. " Kate comments.

" What?" He exclaims.

" But she didn't say she wasn't either." Jodi adds seeing the shock on his face.

...

_**Darwin...**_

Stevie sits with her feet up and a beer in her hand.

" Cheers." Ben offers holding up his stubby.

"Yeah cheers." Stevie replies.

She sips then holds the beer between both hands and looks deep in thought.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" Ben asks.

"I'm on holidays." She replies.

...

" Ok. How long are you here for?" Ben asks.

She looks at him and asks." Is there a time limit?"

" Well no but I'm wondering who you're running away from this time." He answers.

She glares at him and grumbles." I'm not running away from anyone."

" No?" Ben questions.

" No." She retorts.

...

"If you say so."

Stevie looks at him then asks." Do you remember me my friend Alex?"

" Alex Ryan yeah I do why?" Ben asks.

" Nothing it doesn't matter."

"Stevie?" Ben questions placing his hand on her arm.

Despite her best efforts her tears flow when she confesses." He got married Ben and my heart hurts."

Rising he moves beside her and rest his arm about her shoulders.

She leans in and lets her sorrow escape.

...


	4. Chapter 4 Watched

**_Drovers Run...Three weeks later..._**

On board their horses Taylor , Jodi, Kate and Stevie ride out towards the wildlife corridor.

They're bringing a mob in for shearing.

Regan has sprained her ankle so is convalescing back at the house.

Hobbling on her crutches she moves into the office.

" Hello Drovers Run Regan speaking...Alex..um no she isn't. No I'm not sure when she'll be back...No she's not avoiding you.. I beg your pardon... Perhaps you should concentrate on your wife and leave Stevie alone...Not my problem...Tough really...No. Goodbye..." Regan grumbles as she thumps the receiver down.

Moira is leaning against the door jamb wiping her wet hands on the tea towel. " That's one call every day this month."

"Yeah he's persistant." Regan replies moving towards her.

...

" We should tell her." Moira suggests.

Regan shakes her head and responds." No she isn't strong enough yet. I spoke to Tess and she said to keep him away a little longer."

" I thought he'd leave Fiona when he found out about the baby." Moira says.

" Yeah me too. Not much we can do about it though is there?" Regan muses.

Moira pushes herself off the door jamb and walks back towards the kitchen. " She should have told him."

" She was going to but he brought that thing back with him and then she didn't want to interfere." Regan comments.

"I'm certain he loves her too. You just have to watch him when he's around her." Moira says.

" Yeah we've all seen it Moira it's just a shame he's a bit slow." Regan comments.

The two come to a complete stop.

...

"Alex!" Moira exclaims her face flushing pink.

His expression solemn.

Without a word he turns and leaves.

"Bloody hell I wonder how much he heard?" Regan remarks.

Moira moves swiftly to follow him

...

Expecting him to be in his Ute Moira is stunned to find him sitting on the bench on the veranda.

" Alex ." Moira exclaims surprised by his presence.

" How long has she been home?" He questions.

" A little over a week." Moira answers.

" You've all lied to me. I thought you were my friends." He accuses.

" So is Stevie." Moira counters.

" You're protecting her. Why?" He pushes.

...

Moira stands silently trying to think of something to say.

" Well?" He asks.

"She's having a rough time Alex and doesn't need anymore hassles." Moira offers hopeing it will be enough to deter him.

His angry blue eyes bore into her and she marvels at what she sees in them.

"You're in love with her aren't you." She observes.

His demeanour changes.

Standing he dismisses the comment and replies." I have to go but I'll be back."

...

_**Kilarney**_...

Alex slips off his boots and hangs his hat on the peg as he enters the back porch.

" Hi baby where have you been? Lunch is ready and I made your favourite biscuits." Fiona coos.

"Just over at Drovers talking to Moira and Regan." He answers truthfully.

She arrives in front of him for a kiss.

He delivers a small peck.

...

" Are you alright?" She asks looking concerned.

"Um listen Fiona we need to talk." He informs her.

Back at the bench she turns and smiling says." I'd love to talk to you Baby but the CWA ladies are due here any minute."

" What? Why are they coming here?" He grumbles.

" I joined the Country Women's Association so I can become a part of the community Alex." Fiona explains.

" You should have spoken to be about it Fi. I don't want them here." He snaps.

Fiona fires and with her hands on her hips retorts." For crying out loud Alex what can I do ? Who can I talk to and invite over? Write me a bloody list."

" I'm not hungry I'll talk to you later." He growls as he walks back out the way he came slamming the door behind him.

Fiona throws his sandwich and plate across the sink.

...

Out at the shed Alex climbs aboard one of the ag bikes.

Feeling guilty about their fight Fiona arrives at the shed.

Alex flies passed her , the wheels spinning and throwing gravel all over her.

She squeals but he doesn't hear her above the roar of the engine.

...

Angrily he rides.

Over hill and hollow he races, taking out his frustrations on the bike.

After half an hour he slows and finds himself close to the Wildlife corridor.

Stopping on the rise he looks across the landscape.

Movement in his peripheral vision draws his attention to the mob of sheep and the four riders.

His heart jolts as he gazes at the rider in the tattered black Akubra.

Kicking the bike into neutral he quietly descends the range.

Unaware of his approach Stevie pushes the mob forward.

...


	5. Chapter 5 Women falling at his feet

**_Drovers Run...The Wild life corridor._**

Before the girls spot him Alex has quietly rolled towards them.

Finally nearing the bottom of the hill he kicks the bike into gear.

" Bloody hell Kate it's Alex." Jodi remarks.

"What? Where'd he come from?" Kate exclaims.

" Doesn't matter now she's spotted him." Jodi adds.

...

" Stevie how are you?" Alex calls bringing the bike to a stop beside her and Banjo.

" Ha like you care. Aren't you afraid I'll try and murder you too." She snarls .

" It wasn't me Stevie honestly." Alex replies.

She shakes her head and looking around tightens her reins before calling ." Come on you lot push em up I don't want to be out here all day."

Looking back at him she states." Get off my property."

...

" Stevie please I need to talk to you. I know you'd never hurt Harry. I never dobbed you in." He pleads.

" I have nothing to say to you Alex and how do you know I wouldn't hurt him. I had enough reasons to want him gone." She snaps.

"I know you wouldn't hurt him because he was important to me and you'd never do anything to hurt me. You'd rather hurt yourself than me." He states softly.

He sees the change in her body language so pushes on." He warned you off didn't he."

" It doesn't matter Alex everything's changed." She answers.

...

"I dreamt about you on the way to Argentina." He states.

" I bet Baby was thrilled about that."

" I dreamt about Claire too." He pushes.

He hears her inhale and sees her glassy eyes at the mention of their friend.

" I wish she was here, I could use a friend."

" You've got me." He offers.

...

She glances at him and his heart shreds seeing her so sad.

Shaking her head she replies softly before moving ." No Alex once we were friends but that's changed now. I could be going to jail go home to you're wife. I can't be around you anymore."

"But I need you." He responds in a sad low voice.

Pulling Banjo up she puts her her hand palm up to him and snaps." No Alex I can't do this, it's too late. If I mean anything at all to you then please just leave me alone."

She rides on ahead.

He's about to follow when Jodi rides alongside." Haven't you hurt her enough. Leave her alone Alex ,for christsakes leave her alone."

He stops the bike.

The mob and the riders move on.

...

_**Kilarney**_..

Fiona has turned it on for the CWA ladies and is playing Mrs Ryan for their benefit.

Out in the kitchen she skillfully arranges afternoon tea on the platters as Sandra harasses her at every turn.

Tensions are high.

Sandra flips an envelope onto the bench and states ." One Mrs Ryan , Two Mrs Ryan's , three Mrs Ryan's , Four Mrs Ryans but which one is infertile."

Fiona looks stunned as she retrieves the letter.

" Hmm lets see. Liz is too old and she had Nick and Alex so it isn't her, Tess has just had baby Claire so it's not her. I lost a baby but am capable of having more so that just leaves you Fiona doesn't it? Alex will be thrilled no children for him from his barron wife." Sandra torments.

" Haven't you got a steep cliff to drop off Sandra' Fiona snarls.

Sandra places her hand on her chest and in her haughtiest voice asks." Mrs Ryan please that's hardly hospitable."

...

In the living room Sandra sits quietly watching Fiona's preformance and quietly offers." Oh Fi that document I gave you earlier I meant to let you now I made a copy for safe keeping."

Fiona looks flustered when Alex appears at the door.

"Baby I'm so glad you're here." Fiona gushes.

" I want an annulment Fiona. Bryce is drawing up the papers and will post them to you. You lied to me Fiona about being pregnant but I was willing to forgive you that and try to make our marriage work but this! When were you going to tell me you're infertile ? I married you because I thought you were carrying my child ? You knew I wanted a family. I could have loved you enough without children Fi but lying to me ! I can't accept that. " He snarls as he holds up a letter.

"But!" Fiona begins.

As he turns he growls." I want you off Kilarney by nightfall or I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

Amidst the shocked mutterings of the gathered women Sandra snidely remarks as Alex leaves the room." Oops I must have left that on his desk sorry."

...

Fiona's face contorts as she grabs a handful of Sandra's hair screeching ." You bitch."

Dragging the two women apart Alex yells" Enough the pair of you . There is nothing lady like about this behaviour ."

Letting them go he grabs at his face as Fiona drags her nails across it.

" You bastard." She yells at him .

...

Women quickly exit the homestead full of gossip and shock.

Beth Martin calls for calm and discretion.

Alex is well liked and they're all sympathetic to his heartache.

First he'd lost Claire and now this.

" He should have stuck with Stevie at least she's honest." Old Prue Reynolds offers.

" But she's going to jail." Meg Pierce suggests.

"She hasn't got a mean bone in her body if she's found guilty I'll run down the Main Street naked." Beth Martin comments.

Alex appears on the front veranda holding a cloth to his bleeding cheek. " Ladies can I have a word please"

They quietly mill about as he speaks to them.

...


	6. Chapter 6 Courtroom confessions

_**Adelaide... Two months later.**_

Stevie sits beside Bryce for the fifth day in a row as the opposing lawyer calls for yet another expert.

Her thoughts aren't on the proceedings as she holds no hope for acquittal.

The evidence is strong against her especially after Sandra and Fiona took the stand.

Fiona's evidence was particularly damaging.

...

Bryce's questioning of Fiona had only made things worse.

The scorned woman looking for revenge was dismissed quickly.

Her credentials were impeccable.

It was inconceivable she was out for money as she was independently wealthy to begin with.

Coupled with her lying , conniving personality strung together with her ability to manipulate the situation basically sealed Stevie's fate.

...

Focusing back to the courtroom Stevie wants to yell enough.

Put me out of my misery.

Toss me in jail and throw away the key.

But the voices drone on.

Finally the witness is released.

"The court calls Alexander Ryan to the stand."

...

A gush of air from the back of the room draws Stevie's attention away from the departing witness.

Her heart sinks as Alex quietly walks towards the front of the room.

Leaning over to Bryce she whispers. " I don't want him here, please stop this."

Bryce puts his hand over hers and replies softly. " It can't hurt Stevie."

"Yes it can, his life has been dissected enough. Please stop it."

...

Alex takes his seat and the formalities as done.

Bryce stands and moves forward.

"What is your name ?"

"Alex Ryan."

"Your full name."

"Alexander Marion Ryan."

"Harry Ryan was your step father?"

"Yes."

...

"What is your relationship to Miss Hall?"

Alex looks at her and replies. " She's my best friend."

A rumble of voices rolls around the room.

Quiet is called for.

...

"Miss Hall is accused of poisoning your stepfather and yet you have requested to speak on her behalf why?"

Alex looks around the room and replies. " Because Stevie would never have hurt Harry."

"But all the evidence points to a different conclusion. What makes you think she wouldn't harm him?"

"Harry was important to me and she would never do anything to hurt me."

"But she hated him. I'd say that may have changed things."

"No she didn't hate him, she didn't like him because of the things he said to her and because he often hurt my feelings but she didn't hate him."

"It's common knowledge there was no love loss between them."

"Harry hated her because.." Alex stalls.

...

"Alex no!" Stevie calls.

"Please refrain from interrupting Miss Hall." The judge warns.

Bryce speaks to her and she sits arms folded .

Her face blank.

...

"Continue Mr Ryan why did Harry Ryan hate Miss Hall?"

Alex inhales searching for the right words.

His life is about to be laid open.

"He hated her because she was in love with me and he didn't want her as a part of our family."

Again mutterings ripple around the room.

Stevie bows her head.

Bryce asks several more questions then sits as the opposing lawyer takes his turn at questioning Alex.

...

"Mr Ryan you've just told us that Miss Hall was in love with you."

"Yes."

"And that was why your step Father hated her."

"Yes."

"Were you aware of that fact?"

"No I wasn't. He warned her off."

"Doesn't that give her a motive to get rid of Harry Ryan?"

" No it doesn't." Alex states.

...

"How can you possible think it doesn't?" The lawyer pushes.

"He made her think she wasn't worthy and that I'd be much happier without her in my life."

"You married someone else so you must have been happier without her?"

"No that's just it, I wasn't. "

"So you married someone else anyway. Perhaps she was angry that you discarded her?"

"No you don't understand it wasn't like that?"

"Well how was it?"

Alex looks anxiously around the room then his gaze falls to Stevie.

"Mr Ryan how was it?"

" She's my friend, my best mate . We've been through so much together. I didn't think she felt that way about me so I tried to move on." He replies then hesitates.

Stevie lifts her head and looks at him.

"I'm in love with her... Stevie would never do anything to hurt me. She stood by and watched me marry someone else because she wanted me to be happy. She loves me that much. My heart was ripped out when Harry died , she would never inflict such pain on me. Never..." Alex confesses.

The courtroom erupts with noise.

Silence is called for.

...

"I'm sorry." Alex offers sadly.

Stevie looks at him as tears slip down her cheeks.

" No further questions your honour." The lawyer states.

Alex stands.

Stevie drops her head, her heart is mush.

...

As he passes her he lays his hand on her shoulder.

She doesn't move.

"We'll stop for a short break so Miss Hall can compose herself." The judge states.

Stevie is aware of someone whispering to Bryce.

Her world swirls.

She lays her head on her arms and gives into the hopelessness.

...

"Your honour may I approach the bench?" Bryce calls standing and moving away from Stevie.

Tess and Nick had returned to support both Stevie and Alex through the trial and had taken turns to be in the courtroom along with the Drover's girls and Dave.

"Stevie?" Tess says from behind her.

Stevie turns as Tess places her hand on Stevie's shoulder and offers a tissue.

"Something's happening Stevie." Regan suggests.

...

Stevie looks up and watches as the two lawyers speak with the judge.

Nick arrives beside the girls and whispers. " Fiona's just been arrested."

"What? Did she kill Harry?" Tess questions.

"No she ran over Sandra out in the car park." Nick replies sounding shocked.

"What? How?" Regan asks.

...

Nick doesn't get a chance to answer as the Judge calls for order.

Bryce sits back down with an almost gleeful look on his face.

"What's happening?" Stevie asks.

Bryce looks at her and with a sly grin replies. " Shhhh listen."


	7. Chapter 7 Rage

_**Drover's Run...A week after the court case..**_

Alex pulls his ute to a halt near the house gate and inhales as he watches Stevie striding away from him.

Jodi turns and looks at him extends her arms from her sides and shrugs.

He shakes his head then putting his hand on the car door opens it and unfolds himself from the cabin.

Nick walks out and greets him.

...

Nick follows his brothers line of sight and remarks. " Still won't talk to you?"

"Mate she won't even look at me." Alex remarks as he closes the door.

Tess, Jodi and Kate are having a difficult time dealing with Stevie's anger.

Nick doesn't have a problem as she's basically refused to acknowledge him other than when she has too.

After all he was Harry's son and Alex's brother knowing them put him into the same category as far as she was concerned.

...

When ever she was fighting with Alex her mood was always grumpy and this time it was worse than they had ever experienced before .

All the girls were at a loss as to how to cheer her up.

She'd flatly refused to speak to Alex since the court case and even though he'd tried everything he could think of nothing would convince her to forgive him for bareing her life so publicly.

It was bad enough that almost everything about her life had been made public property but his confession was too much.

Especially as he hadn't told her first.

...

Sandra was recovering in hospital after Fiona's vicious attack on her in the courthouse car park.

All had been captured on security cameras.

Sandra's constant digs at Fiona had pushed her too far and as their verbal fight erupted Sandra had made a fatal mistake that led Fiona to realize that it was actually Sandra that had poisoned Harry.

Fiona's life was in tatters.

Alex's anger was swift, first throwing her off Kilarney then having the marriage annulled.

The humiliation of it all had rocked her self esteem and embarrassed her family greatly and Fiona had laid the blame completely at Sandra's feet .

Her sadness had festered into rage and she unleashed it all behind the wheel of the car.

...

As Sandra was being attended to in the car park Fiona had raged around her yelling abuse and revealing Sandra's guilt in the demise of Harry Ryan.

Sandra had snarled back at Fiona and had implicated herself in front of not only bystanders but the ambulance workers and several policemen.

Her fate was sealed and Stevie's changed.

...

Throwing wire and the tools used from the day's work around the shed Stevie fumes.

He's here again and she'll have to sit through yet another dinner with him and the others.

" Do you think you could do that with a little more care?" Tess asks from the doorway of the shed.

Stevie stops and turns her demeanour wild.

" Why is he here again ? Did you invite him for dinner?" Stevie accuses.

...

Tess is fed up with Stevie's attitude and snarls back." No I didn't and for your information Nick and Alex have a Farmer's Council meeting tonight and Alex is just here to pick him up. This is my home and he's my husbands brother I have every right to invite him whenever I choose and he has the right to come to visit. If you have a problem with that then maybe it's time you found somewhere else to live."

Without waiting for an answer Tess storms from the shed.

Stevie stands angrily staring at the door.

Turning she throws the pliers from her hand against the shed wall.

...

Jodi and Kate have disappeared inside to wash up and Nick and Alex watch as Tess walks swiftly towards them.

Her face shows an anger neither have seen before.

" Are you alright? Nick asks.

" Bloody brilliant!" She snarls as she moves passed them.

Nick and Alex exchange looks.

" I'll go this way." Nick says.

"Yep and I'll go this way." Alex replies.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Nick states.

" Yep." Alex responds as he moves towards the shed.

...


	8. Chapter 8 Go to hell!

_**Drover's Run..**_

"So its just the four of us for dinner tonight Jodi." Kate remarks.

"It's a shame Stevie's still got her knickers in a twist we could have had a fun night like the old days." Jodi grumbles.

"That's a bit unfair Stretch she's been through a lot." Kate sympathizes.

"Yeah well so have we." Jodi grumbles.

"We didn't have our life exposed like she did and we didn't have to face the prospect of loosing our freedom and all we hold dear." Kate retorts.

Jodi looks at her friend and replies" I guess you're right but she doesn't have to take it out on us."

" She's taking it out on herself Jodes we're just getting the tail end of it." Kate replies.

...

Alex saunters over to the shed door and is surprised by what he finds.

Stevie is sitting on an oil drum with her back to him.

Her shoulders slumped forward ,her head lowered.

" Hey." He offers.

Swiftly she stands and begins moving tools around on the bench.

She doesn't reply or acknowledge his presence.

...

"Don't you think it's time you act like a grown up instead of this childish routine you're pulling at the moment." He yells.

A rubber mallet thumps into the tin a metre from where he's standing.

She glares at him.

Even though her eyes are glassy the anger in them isn't lost on him.

"Is that the best you have to offer!" He yells at her.

She turns back to the bench and snarls." Go to hell."

A long silence fills the space between them.

...

" I know you don't want to talk to me Stevie because you're hurt , sad and angry. You've never been a selfish person and despite what you've been telling yourself I don't deserve your silence. I've been through a lot too ya know my father was murdered , the child I thought I was going to have disappeared and my marriage dissolved. To top that all off I've lost my best friend ." He explains

He hears her sniff as she lifts her hand to her face.

Stevie tries to gain control of herself.

Her heart is pounding as her thoughts spin rapidly through her mind.

A minute drags past before she turns around.

He's gone.

...

Wiping the last of the tears from her face she feels a mixture of guilt and sadness.

Taking four steps closer to the door she retrieves the mallet from the floor and inspects the dint where it hit the shed wall.

A single red rose on the bench catches her eye.

It wasn't there before.

Lifting it to her face she inhales the aroma.

...

Nick walks to the Ute and opens the door as Alex turns the engine over.

" Hows Tess?" Alex asks.

" She's ok."

" Stevie talk to you?"

"Yeah ."

"Well that's a start ."

"Nah she told me to go to hell!"

"At least she said something."

"If looks could kill I'd be dead." Alex replies.

Stevie watches as the Ute lifts a cloud of dust as it moves towards the front gate.

...


	9. Chapter 9 A beer for a friend

**_Drover's Run...Dining room._**

Stevie sits eating her meal as the other girls instigate conversations that don't require her input.

"Ok who wants desert?" Kate asks.

Jodi and Tess reply in the positive, Stevie rises and replies." None for me thanks I think I'll have an early night."

"Stevie it's chocolate pudding and I made it especially for you." Kate responds softly.

...

The girls wait for her to snap but instead she smiles at Kate and replies." Ok just a small portion then thanks."

Kate's face beams and she scurries out to the kitchen.

Stevie follows with the dishes she has collected.

Jodi look across the table to Tess and whispers." She's thawing."

Tess inhales and exhales and replies." Yeah sounds like it."

...

_**Drovers Run..Midnight...**_

Alex pulls the Ute to a stop but leaves the engine running.

" I'll grab those print outs for you." Nick comments as he opens the door.

" Righto I need a pee so I'll come in for a minute." Alex replies as he follows his brother.

Five minutes later he returns to the car.

As he opens the door the interior light comes on.

...

Sitting down he fastens his seat belt and leans out to shut the door.

Glancing at the passenger seat briefly he hesitates.

Reaching over he picks up a stubby of beer with a plain white card tied with ribbon around the neck off the bottle.

Turning it over he reads..._You haven't lost your friend, she's still here... I'm sorry that you need me but at the moment I have nothing to give..please wait.._

He smiles , puts the beer back on the seat , closes his door and heads back to Kilarney.

...

Stevie steps from the shadows and watches as his tail lights disappear down the gravel drive.

With a deep sigh she slowly walks back to her room.

It's been a tiring day and her anger is just making everything ten times worse.

She needs to smile and laugh again.

Tomorrow is a new day and she decides she'll do all that she can to try and be positive.

Her friends have been so very patient with her but they've had enough.

Tess and the girls deserve an apology and she needs to be kinder to herself.

...

Stretching out in her bed she revisits Alex's words this afternoon and the anger she'd directed at him.

He needs an apology too, not just the short note she'd left in his car but a proper one face to face.

A beer with her best mate would be a healing balm for both of them.

Tomorrow she thinks as she drifts off to sleep.

...


	10. Chapter 10 I don't want to talk to you

**_Drover's Run...A few days later..._**

The girls have had the best day together .

Stevie is back to her old self.

Well almost.

They've worked hard and had a few laughs throughout the morning.

Stevie had apologized to everyone earlier in the week for her hostile and selfish behavior.

They all felt slightly uncomfortable initially but as the days drifted by and they threw themselves into work, that feeling had slowly passed.

...

As they sit together to eat lunch Stevie is feeling so much better than the previous weeks.

"When's Regan back?" Kate asks.

"Tomorrow week." Tess answers.

"Is she going to stay?" Stevie questions.

"I'm not sure, after everything fell apart with Dave she wanted to get away for awhile."Tess replies.

Kate rises and moves over to the back of the Ute to grab herself a cool drink.

...

Stevie lifts her chin towards her and quietly asks Jodi." She alright."

Jodi shakes her head.

Stevie touches her hand to her chin and looks deep in thought.

"She should tell him." Stevie offers.

"Should've taken your own advice." Tess remarks.

"Hmm." Stevie offers wistfully.

...

"Have you spoken to Alex yet?" Jodi asks.

" No not really he's been away at the sales." Stevie answers.

" He's back tonight." Tess comments.

" Yeah I know he's coming over for a beer after dinner." Stevie replies.

Tess smiles at her and she returns a nervous grin.

" Whose turn is it to cook?" Taylor asks.

" Moira's babysitting Claire this afternoon because Nick had business in town so she said she'd sort dinner." Tess replies.

...

_**Drovers Run ... Seven pm..**_

Stevie hasn't eaten much as the knot in the pit of her stomach is making her feel ill.

Standing in the kitchen scrapping the leftovers into the scrap bucket she rehearses what she'll say to Alex.

She'd rung him last night and asked him if he'd like to come over for a beer on his return.

He'd been surprised and delighted by her call and told her as much but she could also hear it in his voice.

They'd talked on the phone for over an hour about everything and nothing.

Each had skillfully skirted around one subject that needed to be addressed.

How they felt about each other was the proverbial elephant in the room.

...

Stevie had never wanted anything more than to have him in her life but the damage that had been done to both had changed them.

She wondered if who they were had changed too much .

One thing she knew for sure was that she missed him.

His voice and laughter soothed her agitated soul.

After finishing their conversation she had slept like baby.

...

"Hello!" His voice calls as the screen door squeaks closed behind him.

Her heart rolls to the base of her stomach then charges back into position.

She feels her face flush as he fills the doorway.

" Hey." She offers.

His smile helps her to relax.

...

" Hey! Thought you might like these." He replies handing her a bunch of flowers.

Taking them from him she replies." Thank you they're beautiful."

"That's why I bought them, they reminded me of you." He offers .

Her face burns.

...

He chuckles and pushes her with his elbow and quips. " Well that's a girly thing to do Stevie, you've blushed."

Her face blushes further and a nervous giggle escapes as she flicks him.

Taylor walks in with more plates and realises she's interupted something. " Oh hi Alex. Stevie I'll finish if you like."

" Yeah G'Day Taylor." Alex answers.

" That would be great Taylor are you sure?" Stevie asks.

" Yeah no worries at all and I'll put those in some water for you too if you like?" Taylor offers gesturing to the flowers in Stevie's arms.

Stevie hands them onto Taylor and turns to open the fridge.

...

Outside on the seat Stevie and Alex sit with a comfortable distance between them.

Cracking the tops off their beers Alex holds his bottle up to hers and says. " Cheers."

"Cheers ." She responds.

For a moment they look at each other.

Then each with a funny expression on their faces looks to the front.

...

"How were the sales." She asks before sipping her beer.

Dropping his drink from his lips he replies." Yeah they were good."

"Good." She replies.

She glances sideways at him.

He's biting his lip trying not to grin.

"What?" She asks sounding amused.

"Nuthin'"He replies.

...

Nervously she fiddles with the beer label.

Taking another swig of his beer he sits wondering what to say next.

Stevie squirms around beside him and shifts herself to an angle so she can look at him.

" Alex I didn't just ask you over to have a beer." She begins.

" Yeah I know. It's not as easy as I thought it would be." He replies.

Frowning she asks." You're not comfortable?"

"Not really." He answers honestly.

...

" Fine I'll try to make this quick then." She states.

He looks concerned.

" I just wanted to say...I... I never meant to..." She stumbles.

Placing her beer down beside her chair she looks back at him.

He swallows the last of the contents of his beer and rests the empty on the table beside him.

..

" Alex...I.."

Her pulse changes rapidly as he reaches over and takes her hand.

" Come on Cowgirl it can't be that difficult! It's me you're talking to remember." He encourages.

She looks at their hands then back at his face.

Pulling her hand from his she remarks." Can you not do that please?"

A look of disappointment washes onto his face.

...

" I can't concentrate when you do that and I need to get my thoughts and words out Alex." She gushes realising he's taken her comment the wrong way.

With a cheeky smirk on his face he questions." So you like it when I touch you?"

She feels her face burn again.

" Focus will ya!" She quips.

" Right." He drawls amused by her reaction.

...

" I want to apologise Alex but I can't find the right words." She states.

" A kiss is all the apology I want." He suggests.

The expression on her face makes him want to kiss her even more.

He leans in.

Placing her hand on his chest she says." Whoa! Get back over there will ya! I want to do this properly."

Grinning he sits back and cautions." You've got two minutes and then I'm kissin' ya whether you're ready or not."

She shakes her head but smiles at him.

...

" I'm sorry for treating you the way I did Alex . It's no way to treat your best friend and I'm ashamed of myself for doing that to you. I was so stressed out I blamed you for everything."

" That's ok."

" No ! It's not. If I'd had the courage to tell you how I felt the day of the fire none of this would have happened." She confesses.

" You're not fully to blame Stevie. This is a two way street ya know, I never said anything either."

She searches his face.

" Two wrongs don't make a right." He muses.

...

" I was confused by what I felt and I thought you'd laugh at me or not want to be my friend anymore."

" I wanted us to be more after the veil incident but you just wanted to be friends. I thought that was all you wanted." He responds.

Looking down at her hands she laments." We've wasted so much time."

"Is that it?"

" Is what it?"

" Have you finished?"

" What do you mean?"

"Your apology! Are you finished?"

" I guess so."

"Good!" He chuckles as he moves closer.

...

Alex! You should be taking this all seriously." She warns moving back on her seat.

"Why?"

" Because I don't want you throwing it back at me later. We need to talk more." She answers.

Sounding annoyed he replies." Enough Stevie you're flogging a dead horse you apologised and I accept your apology. I don't want to talk anymore."

...

Retreating she moves away and calls." I'll get some fresh beers."

He stands up feeling angry and walks backwards and forwards along the veranda.

When he hears her walking back out he leans against the veranda post.

" Beer?" She asks.

He doesn't reply.

...

Placing the two bottles on the table she walks over to him.

" Are you alright?" She asks.

He doesn't reply or look at her.

"Alex?"

He doesn't move.

Touching his arm she steps back as he turns.

His lips are soft and he tastes like beer as he roughly draws her in.

With one hand resting on each of his upper arms she doesn't have time to react or think.

...

This kiss is so much better than the one they shared when the old Merc broke down.

Just as she's willing him to never stop , he does.

"Well do you still want to keep talking?" He asks his face expressionless.

She can't find any words so she just shakes her head.

"Good." He states as he gently slides one arm around her waist and the other across shoulder.

Her eyes hold his as she links her arms around his neck.

"Now where was I?" He whispers softly before covering her lips.

_**The End... **_

**This_ little ripper deserves some reviews and you all know it..:) _**

**_Come on , I spent time writing this for you how about you spend a little time telling me what you think Cheers kepc_**


End file.
